Moonlight Dance
by blue cat1
Summary: -complete!-Luna stays out at night to avoid everyone, and likes to be alone. But one night she comes close to getting caught, but is saved by someone she least expects, and finds a secret that may lead to love. Includes Cho bashing! LR enjoy!
1. Luna's Dance

Hi to anyone reading this! This is a Ron/Luna fic I've been wanting to do for a while. Sorry if the characters or a bit OOC. But I tried, I don't usually write romance. Hope you like it!  
  
**** ******** *********** ***** ********* ****** ****** ******* ******* *  
  
She sighed to herself.  
  
She really didn't like being here, well maybe she did, she just didn't like where she was.  
  
Besides it wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to be listening to other people's conversations, it was just kind of a habit, just like her ranting about mysterious creatures was. Well technically it wasn't her fault, it was her secret room she was sitting in, it just happened to be next to the prefect girl's bathroom, it wasn't her fault the walls were thin so she could hear all the conversations which went on in there. Also it wasn't like she wanted to hear Cho Chang rant on about boys; I mean what idiot made her prefect.  
  
She sighed turning round to look in the mirror, just as Cho went into another witch cackle. She grimaced, feeling pity towards Cho's boy friend. She sighed looking at herself in a cracked mirror, of the tiny room. She tugged her dirty blond hair trying to make it look shinier, and rubbed her eyes seeing if they could get more together. It was useless, her name was Luna Lovegood, and everyone hated her, just for being different.  
  
She cringed again, hearing Cho's laugh and listened as she started boasting.  
  
'Well I don't know who I'll go to the ball with. I mean I have so much choice, but I can tell poor Harry's still mad about me, it'll be a shame I'll have to let him down.'  
  
All of Cho's friends giggled, and went on muttering 'You're so lucky Cho,' and 'I wish I was you.'  
  
Luna felt like making gagging noises, just because Cho was pretty and popular, she thought she owned the school. She sighed again staring into the mirror, as Cho's friends broke into another round of giggling.  
  
'Well I think Ron's going to ask me,'  
  
Luna sighed feeling a stabbing pain in her heart, Cho's newest member of her horrible, conniving, screeching, girl gang.  
  
The giggling started up again.  
  
'I mean he's had a crush on me since second year, it's so obvious.' Sighed the voice of Hermione Granger. The recent member of Harry Potter's group of friends now prized member of Cho's group. Hermione had recently swapped her books for makeup and joined the dark side of Cho Chang. It was totally out of character, but she had one taste of popularity when Cho let her join her group and was hooked. Poor Hermione, even Harry and Ron were worried about her.  
  
She grinned suddenly thinking about Harry, what a liar Cho was. Harry at the minute had joined a 'we hate Cho Chang group' which Susan Bones had started. Luna grinned wearing the badge she had brought from the club with pride. She knew the last person Harry would ever go to the near Yule Ball with was Cho.  
  
Cho's group of friends were the worst, they had been making fun of her since her first day of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger wasn't an exception. It was weird but as the year had gone on they were being the worst they had ever been. Cho always seemed to find it the greatest pleasure to shout 'Loony Lovegood' but her expression would suddenly changed as Harry walked by, as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
  
Harry was one of the people who didn't make fun of her, as well as his best friend Ronald. She sighed thinking of Ronald, how his blue eyes shone, or the funny way his hair stuck up. Ginny had known about her crush for two years, even though she denied it. Ginny kept grinning and told her it was perfectly fine if she wanted to date Ron. She just went red and told her she didn't know what she was talking about. Again her eyes went back to the cracked mirror on the wall. Like Ronald would ever like her, he was too caught up with running after Hermione to ever notice her.  
  
Any way she knew what everyone thought of her, she was a freak. Maybe she agreed with them a bit. But it was easier to hide behind a crazy act, with glazed eyes so they wouldn't know they were getting to her. Than make even more of a fool of herself being normally. They had all labelled her since the moment they saw her, what was the point of trying to prove them wrong.  
  
Her eyes suddenly sprang open; as she was aware the sounds of giggling had disappeared. She quickly looked at her watch and cursed herself. It was midnight; she was going to be in so much trouble if anyone caught her wondering about at this time. Sighing to herself, she quickly pulled her cloak around her and pulled the book which opened her little room into a main corridor. She walked quickly as the door slammed shut after her, along a familiar route to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
'Oh dear dear dear. Looks like a students out of bed.'  
  
Luna's eyes sprang open in fear as she noticed Filch round the corridor she needed to get down, by the looks of it he had noticed her shadow, she did the only thing she could think of, ran.  
  
Filch's heavy footsteps echoed angrily behind her, just as she came to a dead end. She looked around in fear, and dived behind some draws. She had about a minute before Filch found her. This was it, she was going to be expelled, or worse have so many points taken off the house that people would hate her more, and life would be just too unbearable at Hogwarts.  
  
Her eyes were tightly shut, but she suddenly felt warmth, was it her mother, her eyes stayed shut as she heard Filch go along the corridor, he turned round and left. He hadn't seen her, it was a miracle. Her eyes slowly open, and she suddenly realised she wasn't alone. She went to scream, but the person put there hand over her mouth.  
  
'Wait a second he might still be about.' Whispered a gentle voice.  
  
She blushed feeling calm in the presence.  
  
After about a minute she felt the person's hand leaving her mouth and brushing her hand accidentally as they lowered it. She felt suddenly tingly and her face slowly went red. The person had finally looked at her properly.  
  
'Luna?' they asked.  
  
She knew that voice anywhere, it was Ronald; her knight in shinning armour, but he wasn't hers he was Hermione's. She shook suddenly feeling a wave of sadness.  
  
'What are you doing out so late, you could have been expelled?'  
  
'I could ask you the same question Ronald.' Replied Luna.  
  
Ron's eyes softened, 'I needed a walk. I'm going for one now, want to come?' he asked her.  
  
Luna nodded, feeling herself blush again under Ron's gaze. But suddenly shook herself from it. 'What if we get caught Ronald? A invisibility owl may of saved us this time, but it won't again.' She groaned to herself, she was doing it again, she betted any galleons that Ron thought she was loony.  
  
But Ron actually smiled at her. 'I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak,'  
  
She suddenly noticed the fabric around them.  
  
'No owls, see?'  
  
'Where do you want to go then Ronald? Quite a few creatures come out a night; I have been wanting to see.'  
  
Ron laughed gently, which made Luna go weak at the knees. She was glad it was dark or her whole act might have been revealed. They started to walk quietly towards the exit and then out into the night sky. Luna felt safe with Ron so close to her, but couldn't help blushing. Get over it; she told herself, he likes Hermione. Who would like you any way?  
  
She sighed, looking mournfully over the lake.  
  
Ron slipped the cloak off them both as they got to the edge. He sighed picking up a rock and throwing it across the water and watching it sink. She blushed watching him do this a few times, till he noticed she was staring at him.  
  
'It's another thing I can't do,' muttered Ron looking down.  
  
Luna smiled gently picking up a rock and walking towards him. 'It's all in the wrist she whispered. 'Tossing it towards the lake and watching it bounce gently five times before it sunk.  
  
Ron picked up another stone, and did the same hand movement Luna had done. His rock suddenly bounced across the lake sinking where Luna's did.  
  
He grinned and punched the air happily, 'I did it!' he shouted, but then his cheerfulness faded into a worried look.  
  
'Is their something troubling you Ronald?' asked Luna.  
  
He shook his head looking down. There was silence for a few minutes, till his head shot up, 'Yes there is.'  
  
'What is it?' she sighed, betting it was about Hermione.  
  
'Well you know about the ball tomorrow.'  
  
Luna looked away; here came his love story about Hermione.  
  
'I don't want to go.'  
  
Luna looked at him weirdly, 'Then don't.' sometimes boys acted thick.  
  
'But I want to, it's just-' he trailed off.  
  
'What?' asked Luna softly.  
  
He suddenly looked serious, 'Do you promise never to repeat what I say to anyone, ever?'  
  
'Promise,' muttered Luna.  
  
Ron turned red and muttered something.  
  
'What was that?' asked Luna.  
  
'Mparent pance.' He muttered.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I CAN'T DANCE!' he shouted, a nearby owl flew into the air looking angry.  
  
'Is that it,' muttered Luna looking amused. It explained why Padma had never danced with him.  
  
'It's embarrassing,' muttered Ron, 'I knew you wouldn't understand.'  
  
'Oh Ronald stop feeling so misunderstood!' she marched up to him looking annoyed, they faced each other.  
  
'What are you doing?' asked Ron.  
  
'Teaching you.' She grabbed his hand and put it on her waist and held the other in her hand, feeling tingly. Now gently step side ways, she gently danced with him around the moonlit banks. 'Do you get it now? She stopped.  
  
He grinned, 'I think I do, could I have one last practice?'  
  
She nodded as Ron danced perfectly with her.  
  
'You're perfect now.' Whispered Luna  
  
Ron's blue eyes looked gently at her, 'Not as perfect as you.' He gently leaned in and kissed her softly. Luna suddenly pulled away in shock.  
  
'I've got to go,' she muttered quickly.  
  
'Wait a minute.' muttered Ron, 'Luna-'  
  
'Have fun with Hermione at the ball.' Said Luna quickly. She quickly turned, hurrying across the ground, her hair shinning silver in the moonlight.  
  
Ron stood staring confusedly after her.  
  
* ****** *** **** ****** ***** ***** ** ******** ****** *** ** **** ***** * All done, sorry if it was rubbish, but I really wanted to do a Luna/Ron fic. Please review if you like it.  
  
See ya  
  
************************Blue Cat1************************************* 


	2. Ginny tells all about the weasley proble...

Hi I'm back to do a few more chapter, lol because most of you guys wanted me to. This is going to be a different type of chapter, from Ginny's point of view. I think this might be four chapters long, with Luna's, Ginny's, Harry's and Luna's views. I hope you like it, please review at the end if you do, thank you for reading.  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
Sara: lol I'm finally writing more, I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Bon Bon: cool name lol I'm a l/r writer whose updating lol can it be counted as a late birthday present? Hope you like it, though I prefer the first chapter to this one. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lady Elessir: lol glad you like it and think it's sweet. Lol more chapters coming! Lol Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Loony Money: cool another person with a cool name! thanks for the encouragement, and I'm keeping writing lol Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Crimson mist: love the name, lol I hate Cho! Can't believe J.K paired her with Harry. Thanks for all the encouragement. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Esaema: lol since you asked so nicely there's going to be a bit more, *cringes hearing people boo * lol I'm glad you thought it was sweet and like it. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviews and here's another chapter!  
  
*** *** ***** **** ************* ********* ************ ******** ********  
  
Friends are great to be around, I mean really accept when they're being annoying and lie.  
  
I just realised friends might be annoying sometimes, but family's worse, especially when they don't realise what's right in front of them. Take my brother Bill, he doesn't realise Fleur has a crush on him. I mean what an idiot, she's mad about him, but he still doesn't realise it. I think it's a genetic thing, which all the male Weasleys have. I'm different, I'm the only girl.  
  
Bill's not the only one who's an idiot, take Ron for instance, he's too busy drooling over Hermione to even notice Luna. That's right, Luna Lovegood's mad about him. He still hasn't realised it though and Luna is still in denial, they're both as bad as each other.  
  
True friends are hard to find, I have a few but they'd dessert me if they knew the truth. Luna's a good friend, though I don't think I am to her. She was my first friend when I had no one in the first year. When I talk to her sometimes, about all the stuff that happened with Tom Riddle, she doesn't get angry, she understands, good friends share secrets.  
  
I'm sitting here near a window, in the gryffindor common room. For once it's raining instead of snow, it's an angry storm like something isn't right, or something's coming. Maybe it's Voldemort, he's already killed three families, but we're all having a ball to prove everything's okay, when it isn't.  
  
Everyone has lost some one, Luna lost her mother, Susan almost lost her whole family, and Harry, I feel such sadness for Harry, I can't explain it. Has lost both his parents and Sirius. Life isn't fair. I think Harry's learnt that the most.  
  
Ron doesn't get he's going to lose some one as well. He's never noticed Luna, until fifth year, but still she had a secret crush on him the whole time she was at Hogwarts. Some one told me the innocent die first. Luna keeps telling me she feels that Voldemort might kill her. I don't know where she gets this from, but I know if she was with Ron this would never come true.  
  
Hermione is lucky; she seems to have Ron's heart and everything else. She was a good friend till she became friends with Cho. It's funny how people can change. I'm still staring out this window, while the storm rages on; it's quite late but Ron's not up yet. Harry told me he borrowed his cloak and got back late last night. Harry went out to go see Susan. Susan's also a good friend, she really doesn't like Cho, and has a big crush on Harry, but I'm not supposed to mention it.  
  
Ron's finally awake; he's coming over to me with a confused look on his face. I hope it's not another Hermione story, he talks about a girl but we all know its Hermione. Ron's always been my closest brother, but he's a bit over protective and a bit of an idiot.  
  
'Hello Ginny,' Ron just muttered his eyes looking for guidance.  
  
'Hi Ron,' I try to put some fake cheerfulness in, before he rambles about Hermione. 'What's the matter now Ron?' I ask.  
  
He looks at me with confusion, 'I really like this girl Ginny, but I'm to shy to ask her to the ball.'  
  
'You finally got over that dancing thing then,' I grin trying to annoy him. I watch him blush suddenly at the world dance. This seems to be getting interesting. I think I'm getting as bad as Malfoy, because I seem to be getting some evilness and his smirk.  
  
'Yeah, but I really need some help Ginny, what if she rejects me?'  
  
'How could anyone resist you Ronnykins,' Here comes the bad influence which is the twins coming through. He's glaring at me now.  
  
'Listen Ginny, it's not what you think I like-' he suddenly stops as Susan comes running with a big grin on her face.  
  
He grins friendly at her, 'you shouldn't be in here Bones, you're a Hufflepuff.' I hear the mocking tone in his voice, another one who's been influenced by the evil Fred and George. Ron's quite still quite sarcastic, even after all that's going on.  
  
'I'm sorry Weasley, next time I'll knock.'  
  
Ron just smirked at her, 'Watch out for Hermione, her groups had it in for you ever since you turned Cho's hair bright pink.'  
  
Susan looked innocent, 'I told you Ron that was Harry. By the way have a nice walk last night?'  
  
Ron suddenly goes a grey colour; this is going to be funny when I find out what this is about. I smirked watching Ron look nervous.  
  
'I've got to get my costume sorted out,' he mutters quickly without stopping to breath. This is one of the joys of the Hogwart's ball Ron's talking about; fancy dress.  
  
'Why do you have to, all you're going to do is get your cannon quidditch robes out.'  
  
He suddenly shoots me a glare and heads towards the boy's dormitory.  
  
I turn to face a grinning Susan; who's almost bursting with happiness. 'What's going on?' I ask her, 'You look like Harry's just asked you to the ball.'  
  
Her grin spreads, 'It's better than that. Guess who I caught kissing in the grounds last night?'  
  
'Who?' I ask.  
  
'Well it's a long story,' she grinned, 'I was out walking last night, when Filch spotted me. I ran and noticed Luna ahead of me, I headed down another corridor and Filch followed Luna. But that dam cat was still following me, so I had to hide in a broom cardboard for a while and I felt really dizzy after. So I went out for some fresh air, but when I got to the lake two other people were there, kissing.'  
  
My ears suddenly prick up. 'Who?'  
  
'Only Luna Lovegood and Mr Ronald Weasley.'  
  
I suddenly spluttered, feeling shock rising up inside me. 'Are you joking?'  
  
She grinned, 'Nope.'  
  
Joy suddenly goes through me, and I jump up and start dancing. 'He finally realised,' I grin 'He finally realised!' I suddenly notice the whole common rooms watching me with amusement. 'Opps.' I turn the famous Weasley red colour.  
  
'Okay Weasley, that's enough.' Hermione comes over glaring.  
  
I feel annoyance starting to take over me. I better not say anything or I'll have a long detention being slaves to Cho's club.  
  
'Ten points from gryffindor Weasley, and twenty from Hufflepuff Bones, for being in here without permission.  
  
'Actually they had my permission, Hermione.' Ron comes out of nowhere wiping the smirking look off Hermione's face, I feel like hugging him.  
  
'They were breaking the rules Ron.' She growls.  
  
'Actually Susan's here to do a project with me,' Harry came in; his black hair all messed up. I bet he's been playing quidditch; he is one of the best seekers for a century. I used to have a crush on him, but I only liked the fame, and didn't no the real Harry. Almost everyone has a soft spot for Harry, and Hermione's no exception. She just nodded and walked off scowling.  
  
Harry grins friendly at us, 'You finally got up Ron.' He smiles more staring at his best friend.  
  
'Yeah, only after Neville poured a glass of water over my head.'  
  
I have to laugh at this; Neville's a shy boy in the year above me. He lacks confidence but is extremely sweet and friendly. He always talks to me for some weird reason, while both Harry and Ron smirk at us, nudging each other. I wonder why they do that.  
  
I suddenly notice Luna, next to Harry looking shy. Harry and Luna had talked a lot since Sirius's death and she'd helped him. Even I have to admit all of us really miss Sirius.  
  
'Hi Luna,' I grin. I suddenly notice her and Ron's eyes briefly meeting and them both looking away blushing. I have to admit them two are so cute together. Harry finishes talking and Susan and Ron follow him out the room, with mutters of 'bye.'  
  
I face Luna grinning, 'Had a nice night last night?'  
  
A guilty and embarrassed look goes across her face, but she quickly hides it.  
  
'Not very eventful, I didn't see half the creatures I wanted to.'  
  
'No I'm sure you didn't have time in between kissing Ron.' I smirk watching her suddenly splutter. I can now say Ginny Weasley is right about everything.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about,' she says innocently. She isn't fooling me.  
  
'Fine, be like that. What are you going to the ball as?' I ask her.  
  
She smiles gently, 'I'm going as a princess,'  
  
I have to raise an eyebrow to that. 'Can I help with your hair?'  
  
She just nods at me. She's acting different and seems a little upset. Everyone won't let me with in a yard of their hair in Gryffindor, after an incident where I burned Parvati's hair off. That was the stage where I wanted to be a muggle hair dresser. It didn't work out.  
  
Luna looks behind her noticing Neville coming over. 'I have to go.' She mutters quickly heading out of the common room before I can say anything.  
  
'Hi Neville.' I grin as he sits down blushing. It must be really hot in here because he's really red.  
  
'Er Ginny,' he starts to say something but looks away. I wonder what's wrong with him, I also noticed now Luna has gone Ron has suddenly appeared again and is smirking in my direction. Brothers are such idiots.  
  
'Will you go to the ball with me?' I suddenly turn in shock, to look at him. His face is bright red, but he looks really cute. Wait I just said Neville was cute? He's looking nervously at me.  
  
'Okay,' I smile. He suddenly jumps up and kisses me on the cheek before dashing off happily and receiving a glare from Ron. I guess the Weasleys genetic thing run in the family. I didn't even realise Neville like me. I blush holding my hand to my cheek. This year was becoming interesting.  
  
***** ******** *** *********** ********** ********* ******* ************ Okay, all done. Sorry if it sucked but I wanted to do a chapter from Ginny's point of view, and show other people's opions on the Ron and Luna pairing. Don't kill me Hermione fans, I needed her to be evil, or I would have been tempted to pair her with Harry. I hope who ever read this liked it. Please review if you did  
  
See ya  
  
***********************Blue Cat1************************************** 


	3. Harry's part in the madness

Thank you to all my reviewers, here's another chapter. Please enjoy!  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
The One Hobbit: Thank you, lol I'm not sick minded! Lol and thank you for the idea on the Hermione pairing. Yay! Another Ron/Luna support. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
TroubleMakerQueen: Thank you for your review lol and I've wrote more and really like your fic bout ginny! Lol thank you for reviwing!  
  
I loved that story: I went back to it, lol than you for reviewing!  
  
Millicent Malfoy: lol thanks for your review, I love Cho bashing! She's really evil, and I agree about Harry/Cho being pointless. Ginny and Neville make such a cute couple, I loved them in OOTP, I can't believe you've never pictured them together, they're so sweet! And Ron/Luna are the best! The Hermione thing is coming up in the next couple of chapters, thank you for reviewing!  
  
I Could Be) A Fan: sorry it seemed rushed, I've never done romance before. It is supposed to be funny a bit in parts. The Hermione thing's coming up soon, and the Ron's feelings bit. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**************** ************************ ****************************  
  
'Hello Sirius.' Harry smiled looking into the mirror of Erised, 'Sorry it's been so long, I've had a lot on my mind.'  
  
The reflection of Sirius looked at Harry mournfully.  
  
'I've been talking to Luna a lot about you; she says I will see you again. But Dumbledore doesn't seem to care. It just seems like he's happy enough that no one stands in the way of me fighting Voldemort. Ron and Hermione still don't know; though they've both had a lot on their minds.'  
  
Sirius's eyes were still watching him.  
  
'I miss you Sirius,' muttered Harry, he wiped away quickly the tears that had started to form.  
  
'Hermione and Ron are now totally different. I think Ron's getting over his crush on Hermione, but she doesn't seem to realise it. I think she's using him Sirius; she needs him for cover on her spying. She's being so stupid; she's dating a total prat and not telling any one. Then she's going to date Ron as well, so no one guesses what she's doing.'  
  
Harry paused, not knowing whether to continue. But understanding eyes were staring at him.  
  
'Luna's being great, she's really helped me. I bet you would have liked to meet her; she's really strange; but really nice. I kind of feel sorry for her. She's in love with Ron, she didn't even tell me, but I know. I've seen the looks she's given him.  
  
Harry turned round hearing a noise, but no one was there so he carried on.  
  
'Neville likes Ginny you know. I always thought Neville sounded a lot like Wormtail, but he's really a great Gryffindor. I reckon him and Ginny would make a great couple; if she realised. Neville keeps blushing red near her and tripping over; Ron's even noticed and is happy about it, though he told me he always wanted me to date Ginny, so we could be brothers. Mrs Weasley is still around for me, though she isn't like you Sirius. She's doing what she thinks is best for me, but not what's right.'  
  
A look passed over Sirius in the mirror.  
  
'I've been allowed back on the Quidditch team, though I probably won't make Captain because of Umbridge. She was kicked out the school, I thought that would be a happy moment, but I can't really remember it much. I was too busy thinking about you. Remus is taking your death okay, he's had long chats with me. But it isn't the same Sirius; none of them seem to understand.'  
  
'Harry step away from the mirror.' Came a new voice.  
  
Harry stared at the person who had just walked in. 'Why don't you look in it,' muttered Harry.  
  
The girl seemed tempted but shook her head. 'If I look in that mirror, then I won't want to leave it. There is no life to leave, if I stare at that thing for years. What I desire will come later on.'  
  
Harry stared, 'I miss him.'  
  
'I no,' blue eyes stared gently at him. 'It gets easier.'  
  
'It's just getting harder to put on the act.'  
  
'Have you spoke to Remus, he'll understand.'  
  
'He won't Luna, it's useless.'  
  
Luna smiled sadly at him, 'I told you Harry, you'll see Sirius again. When you least expect it.'  
  
Harry looked longingly at the mirror before stepping away towards her. 'Goodbye Sirius.' He muttered, before wiping a tear away and following Luna out the room.  
  
'Harry you need to keep focused.' Muttered Luna dreamily, 'You're going to be facing Voldemort soon. You can't dwell on the past, what's gone is gone. But Sirius isn't gone; he's always going to be there for you Harry, you just don't realise it.'  
  
'He isn't there.' Muttered Harry, 'No one is. I was stupid to think I finally had a someone who cared and loved me like a son.'  
  
'No you weren't Harry,' whispered Luna, 'you finally had what you wanted, but it was unfairly took.'  
  
'My life isn't fair; I should just let Voldemort kill me.'  
  
Luna turned round and glared at him, 'Don't ever say that! What do you think your parents and Sirius died for? They loved you, and that would be a cruel way to repay their love. And did you think how your friends would feel.'  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
'No because you don't think, you, didn't even know Dumbledore was in the room, I bet he's moved the mirror now.'  
  
Harry walked along with her silently, till they got to the Gryffindor portrait. 'I'm sorry.' He muttered.  
  
'I am too,' muttered Luna, 'It must have been an angry mood fly that made me have that outburst.  
  
Harry smiled gently. 'Snitch.' He muttered, the Gryffindor portrait swung open. 'You coming in Luna?'  
  
She looked nervous. 'I'm not allowed.'  
  
'I'm sure Ron will let you,'  
  
Luna shrugged, before following him in and watching his eyes flick over to where Hermione, Susan, Ron and Ginny, who was sitting on a windowsill were.  
  
'They were breaking the rules Ron.' Harry heard Hermione growl as he got closer. He immediately got they were arguing about Susan.  
  
'Actually Susan's here to do a project with me.' He gave his best smile. Hermione gave him a nervous look but moved away. Harry laughed looking at the still sleepy expression of Ron. 'You finally got up Ron,'  
  
'Yeah, only after Neville poured a glass of water over my head.'  
  
Harry smirked, watching Neville pacing near by, giving Ginny quick glances. He quickly nudged Ron and they exchanged their it's so obvious Neville likes Ginny routine.  
  
'Hi Luna,' grinned Ginny thoughtfully, finally noticing her good friend.  
  
Harry smirked again watching Luna and Ron both stare at each other strangely, were those two dating secretly? Seen as they were giving each other the look, that Neville gives Ginny. Harry shivered again, noticing Hermione glaring at them.  
  
'Oh look at the time,' muttered Susan.  
  
'Shouldn't we do our project,' muttered Harry winking at her.  
  
'Yes,' said Susan really loudly, 'we should.'  
  
Ron finally shakes himself, out of the daze he was in. 'I need to come to.'  
  
Susan weirdly gave him a glare, while he smirked at her.  
  
'See you later Ginny.' Harry smiled.  
  
'Bye,' smile Ron and Susan together, leaving with him.  
  
Susan glared at Ron, 'Isn't it weird, that people sometimes sneak out at night and go dancing on the banks.'  
  
Ron went red. 'Who does that?'  
  
'Well I think he was a Gryffindor.'  
  
Harry's emerald eyes looked at them in confusion. 'Who's a Gryffindor?'  
  
'The serial kisser, he acts like he has a crush on a girl. But then goes out with another girl at night and dances and kisses her.'  
  
Ron seemed to turn a brighter red, which made Harry even more confused.  
  
'Who's that?'  
  
'I'm surprised you don't know already, because you already know them.' She smirked watching Ron cringe more.  
  
'Isn't it weird.' Growled Ron, 'When girls befriend boys they have a crush on.'  
  
Susan suddenly looked nervous. 'I think I've forgot to feed my cat, I'll meet you in the library. She suddenly speeds off.  
  
'What was that about?' muttered Harry.  
  
Ron blushed, 'She caught me kissing Luna last night.'  
  
Harry coughed, 'You what?'  
  
'Kissed Luna Lovegood.'  
  
'I though you liked Hermione.'  
  
'I did,' muttered Ron looking down, 'But it's weird, I like Luna in a different way and Hermione-' he trailed off.  
  
'You love her as a sister.' Finished Harry, 'And you like Luna, but you're skulls that thick you just haven't realised it.'  
  
Ron spluttered.  
  
'Ron next time you take my cloak, take the marauders map as well.'  
  
'You've known the whole time?'  
  
Harry smirked, 'Ginny's right about you. You are bind. Luna's a great girl and I think of her now as a sister, and like you are with Ginny; You hurt her then you're dead.' He smirked, walking off.  
  
*********** ****************************** **************** ********** All done, hope you liked it. I've got chapter four all ready, lol but if you guys want it please review lol Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry people were OOC, thank you to all my reviewers lol please review.  
  
See yas  
  
**********************Blue Cat1*************************************** 


	4. Luna Lovegood's angry ramblings

Hi, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, and thanks to all my reviewers, I never expected to get so many reviews :) Just a few things before I start. I know the character's are a little OOC, but I kind of like them that way, and some reviewers have got annoyed by my usage of weird, :P which I can safely say is said a lot about me so I can relate to Luna. Also I'm sorry if I'm offending anyone with the Cho bashing, but it's so fun to do! Lol here's the next chapter.  
  
------------------------------No they took away my stars :(-----------------------------------  
  
I sighed walking down the along to the classroom where I'd left my book. I had just been with Ginny and Susan, who had been doing my hair n makeup. My hair now looked like a disaster zone of different colours, which I didn't really care about and my dress, was a mixture of fabrics sewed together. I got kind of upset as a slytherin sneered was going as a tramp to the ball as he went by, but I guess it doesn't matter I'm used to it. At least I'd got Ginny to vowel never to go near another person's hair again. I just feel upset because Ronald's going with Hermione Granger to the ball, according to Cho's gang. I was only near the classroom to get a book, and I felt really worried in case filch and his cat came after me again. I got to the door and slowly opened it, but I suddenly saw through the crack the last thing I'd ever expected. I angrily pushed it opened with all the rage I felt, making it slam loudly into the door. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy suddenly sprung away from their kiss. A look of horror came across Hermione's face, while Draco just smirked.  
  
'Oh err hi.' I muttered; going slightly red. It was the only thing I could think so say in the situation.  
  
'Loony, I mean Luna; it's not what it looks like.' Said Hermione quickly, 'Let me explain.'  
  
'What you were giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation? Or did your lips just fall on his.' By now I was yelling with all the anger I had ever felt, but slowly it was turning to pity towards Ron.  
  
'Its better she knows.' Malfoy smirked.  
  
'Just go Draco.'  
  
He nodded, his eyes gleaming, before slowly leaving the room.  
  
'Living up to Cho's group?' I hissed.  
  
'You really are Loony if you think that.' She looked at me with annoyance and anger. 'I'm not in Cho's group by choice.  
  
My ears pricked to this. I watched her look nervous for a while, till all the words came pouring out her mouth.  
  
'I'm a spy Luna.'  
  
I looked in shock at this information.  
  
'Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on Cho's group; a lot of them are turning deatheater.'  
  
I raised an eyebrow, 'What could Cho and her friends do, they can't even perform a simple spark to spark spell.'  
  
She glared back angrily at me, 'After what Bellatrix did to Sirius. That's the most ridiculous question I've heard. And what's a spark to spark spell?'  
  
I looked away feeling a tiny bit ashamed, 'Fine explain Hermione.'  
  
She looked a bit reluctant; but started any way. 'Well at the start of the year Dumbledore asked me for help with a specialist project.' She paused to breath, 'He asked me to spy on girls, who looked likely to become deatheaters. So I had to join Cho's gang and become friends with them all, to get to know more people.'  
  
'That's why you're acting so horrible,' I raised an eyebrow, 'What about Malfoy?'  
  
Hermione blushed at this, 'He's a spy to Dumbledore as well, and paired us up to receive information from each other.'  
  
'You trust him?'  
  
She blushed. 'Harry knows as well.'  
  
'What?' I asked, suddenly feeling a bit betrayed seen as me and Harry told each other a lot.  
  
'He was sworn to secrecy.'  
  
'What makes him so special?' I gave her a half glazed look, like I didn't care, though I really was curious.  
  
'He walked on me and Draco.'  
  
'Becoming a bit of a habit isn't it?' I asked angrily. 'Does Ron know?'  
  
'No,' she looked down. 'I'm using him as a cover, so no one suspects me and Draco.'  
  
'A cover?' By now I felt so angrily I wanted to curse her. 'Ronald's mad about you, and you're toying with his emotions and making him think he has a chance. While secretly you're kissing the enemy!' By this point I was ready to hit her, but the dangerous flash in her eyes stopped me.  
  
'Everyone knows Ron's mad about me. I need him for a cover, and he'll never know about Draco and me. He'll eventually get over it. I don't know why you care so much any way Loony. Ron wouldn't look twice at you, when there's girls like me around. You're pathetic.'  
  
Every word she said hit me like a dagger. Maybe she was right, realisation hit me. Why would Ron care when he had Hermione. I bet Hermione would date half the school, before settling for Ron in seventh year. They'd be together and everyone would say 'what a perfect couple.' Then they'd be married and have perfect kids. My heart sunk. I could feel my eyes stinging, I had refused to cry since my mother's death but now Ron was an exception, as well as Harry.  
  
Hermione looked a bit shocked with herself. 'Listen Luna, I'm sorry.'  
  
I looked away from her, 'Don't be, you're right. People like you make me sick.' My voice surprised me, 'They get everything, without trying and they don't care about other people. You know what?' I wiped me eyes quickly with my clenched fists. 'I love him.'  
  
She looked at me in shock, like she'd never consider it possible for me to love someone.  
  
'But because you're there, he'll never notice. He's even asked you to the ball.'  
  
She looked away ashamed.  
  
'See I'm right about you, I bet you've said yes.' I had really had enough; I couldn't stop the sad feeling that seemed to be devouring me. The tears seemed to run endlessly down my cheeks like a broken dam. I went towards the door.  
  
'Wait Luna.' She said in a panic, 'You can't tell anyone about what I've told you.'  
  
I turned round to glare at her, before running as fast as I could, blindly down a corridor. It was like the other night, but this time I was running from my sadness instead of fear. I couldn't see properly because of my tears and ran straight into someone, with a sickening crunch. Pain spread quickly through my body as I fell back.  
  
'Are you okay?' I looked up to see the concerned face of Neville Longbottom.  
  
'I'm just fine.' I lied, I realised I had been so concerned about Ron; I hadn't been acting like me lately.  
  
Neville helped me up still looking concerned. 'What's the matter?'  
  
I suddenly realised tears were still falling down my eyes. Neville patted my back awkwardly.  
  
'Should I get Ginny?' He suddenly paused. 'Is this about Ron?'  
  
My eyes widened at him, 'How did you know.'  
  
'I may not be bright, but I know you're mad about him.' He smiled gently.  
  
'He'll never like me.' I muttered.  
  
Neville looked up abruptly 'don't say that Luna,'  
  
'Why it's true?'  
  
'You've got Ron all wrong. I though you believed in things.'  
  
'How do you know that?' I replied angrily.  
  
'Because I feel the same about Ginny, as you do about Ron. He blushed a funny red colour. He smiled gently. 'Girls like Hermione and Cho might be pretty and clever. But so are you and Ginny, you're both unique and that's what makes you special.'  
  
I smiled, realising how perfect he was for Ginny. Maybe if they got married I could recommend a honeymoon searching for moss giants.  
  
'You're very wrong about Ron.' He smiled, 'You'll see it eventually. I've got to get ready for the ball.'  
  
I watched him walk slowly away. Wondering why he didn't explain more. My tears had stopped and I suddenly felt hope swell up inside me, I was going to the ball, even if it wasn't with Ron. I straightened my dress, and started to take a slow long walk towards the great hall.

----------------------------------- -------- ------------------------------------------  
  
All done, I've had this chapter for a while in a notebook but hadn't typed it up. Ahh don't throw stuff at me –Hides- I'm a Hermione fan, and I also like Draco. Just a lot of characters seemed to have turned evil in this fic. I know a lot of people may be angry with the pairing and the way I portrayed Hermione, but I think I had to, to make this fic come towards some kind of close. I'm not a Hermione/Draco fan, but I felt like doing something different for me. I hope everyone liked it. Thank you again to all my reviewers of the last chapter. The next chapter is the fifth and last. And I will try to post it soon.  
  
See ya  
  
Blue Cat 1


	5. Luna's ending

Hey everyone, this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, hope you enjoy this.

------- ------ ------- -------- ---------------------------- ----------------------- --------------------

Luna had never really been that angry before, sure she had once stormed down the corridor when the nicknames got too much and some of her stuff had been taken. But now anger was burning through her and right now she wanted to punch Hermione Granger so hard that-

'There you are Luna.'

She stopped, noticing Ginny and a very proud looking Neville in a weird costume.

'Neville why are you dressed as a duck?' came Harry's friendly voice from behind them. His emerald eyes shone, which would make almost any girl melt; including Susan, but Luna wasn't effected and was too busy gawping at Neville in his bright yellow feathered costume.

'Harry!' came a happy voice; Susan came running towards him, smiling and blushing in her skeleton costume.

He grinned at her, 'I vant to suck your blood.' He fanned out his cloak and showed the crimson section of his fake sharp teeth.

Susan laughed while everyone else just stared. She grinned pointing to her costume, 'Susan Bones, get it?'

More silence followed, and the sound of crickets could be heard.

'Fine, be miserable.' Grinned Susan, she grabbed Harry's hand pulling him towards the great hall. 'You're dancing with me first Potter.' The funny thing was, Harry seemed quite pleased about it.

'That was-' started Luna.

'Different?' suggested Neville.

'Different was an understatement.' Muttered Ginny.

Luna smiled at her friend dressed as a lion. Her red hair was curled over her painted face.

'You looked beautiful.' Blushed Neville, not taking his eyes off Ginny.

'You owe me big time Weasley.' came a voice, soon Dean and Ron stepped in the corridor, still not in there costumes. Dean shot an annoyed glared at Ginny, before storming off.

'What was that about?' glared Ginny at Ron. Who was still angry at Dean for cheating on her at the start of sixth year.

'Nothing.' Muttered Ron, his eyes lingered a few seconds on Luna before he went after Dean.

'He's such a jerk.' Muttered Ginny, before turning to smile at Neville, 'Do you want to go in?'

He smiled and Luna gloomily followed the two in, and sat at a table. It had been a while before a voice disturbed her.

'Having fun Loony?'

She turned to glare at the figure of Draco Malfoy.

'You don't look bad for a filthy muggle lover.'

'Leave her alone!' Neville had angrily marched over glaring at Malfoy nervously.

'Trying to be funny Longbottom? You couldn't hurt a fly!'

'I'm warning you.' Whispered Neville.

Draco suddenly swung round and hit him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor in pain.

'You hit my date!' growled Ginny.

'Why don't you try dating a real man?'

'The real man's on the floor, Neville's worth ten of you!'

'How would poor pathetic scum like you know.' He went to push her out the way, put Ginny suddenly sprung forwards and hit him hard in the eye. 'That's for hitting my date!'

'That does it Weasley.' he hissed, bringing out his wand.

But before he could do anything, three voices suddenly yelled. 'Expelliarmus!' Draco suddenly slammed into a wall with a sickening crunch, with his wand hitting him on the head to finish. The cries had come from Neville, Harry and a mysterious boy dressed as a knight.

'Thank you Neville,' cried Ginny hugging him and making him turn a bright red colour.

The mysterious boy stood next to Luna.

'Thank you for helping my friend.'

The helmet covering the face nodded, and he stretched out his hand pointing to the dance floor.

'You want to dance?' asked Luna.

He nodded again.

Luna looked around for Ron, and soon spotted bright orange robes near Hermione Granger. She forced a smile, and took the hand trying to forget Ron.

Susan kept winking at Luna as she passed by dancing, and Harry stood there with a strange look on his face.

'You're a great dancer.' Smiled Luna. 'Maybe a fairy bird is helping you.'

The figure laughed gently, in a friendly way.

'Who's that?' Ginny asked Harry. Staring at Luna and her partner.

Harry smiled, 'Just a friend.' He noticed orange robes near by and scowled.

'Who?'

Harry smirked. 'You wouldn't know them.'

Ginny seemed to busy staring at Neville to answer. 'I hope he stands on my feet again.' She sighed.

Harry stared strangely at her, realising all the Weasleys were a little mad. 'Er why?'

She sighed in reply.

'Tiered all ready Potter?' smirked Susan walking towards him.

'He was trying to escape a nobody like you Bones.' Hissed a voice.

'More like avoiding people like you.' Glared Susan.

Cho fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'Two faced.' Coughed Susan.

'Listen Harry, I know you didn't get a chance to ask me to the ball. But here I am.'

'Erm that's nice.' Said Harry, quickly looking around for an escape route. Susan was looking down to the floor. 'If you excuse me Cho, me and my date want to dance.' He smirked, grabbing Susan's hand and taking her towards the dance floor.

Susan blushed. 'Are you asking me out Potter?'

'Depends if the answer is yes.' He smirked.

'Maybe.'

Ginny made puking noises at them as her and Neville danced by. 'Oww.' She muttered.

'I'm sorry.' Said Neville quickly.

Ginny smiled at him. 'You can stand on my feet all you like Neville.'

He chocked a little. 'Do you want to be my girlfriend?' he asked nervously.

She suddenly hugged him. 'Of course.'

Luna sighed feeling happy and depressed at the same time. It made her happy that her friends were together, but sad because Ron was nowhere in sight. She guessed him and Hermione were probably having fun. 'I need some air.' She said quickly, leaving her dance partner to watch as she ran across the hall.

'I should give up.' She sighed, sitting on the bank where she and Ron had danced the other night. She watched the water for a while.

'Pretty night isn't it?'

A voice broke her thoughts, and she spun round to see Ron. He didn't have a costume on.

'Wonder if any of them invisible owls are out tonight.' He smiled. 'Could I have this dance.' He held out his hand towards her.

'What about Hermione?'

'What about her?'

'Shouldn't you be with her. I saw you together.'

A looked passed through Ron's eyes. 'That wasn't me in the Chudley Cannon robes.' He smiled. 'Besides I only love Hermione as a sister.'

This caused Luna to look up.

'Don't look so shocked.' He smiled.

Luna sighed feeling all her emotions break to the surface, she couldn't stop herself. 'I love you Ronald.' It just slipped from her lips.

His expression turned to shock, and he didn't reply. Luna could feel tears coming to her eyes. She quickly stood up and started to walk away.

'I can't stay I love you.'

The tears started to fall.

'Wait!'

She turned with tear filled eyes. 'You and Hermione must find it really funny to laugh at me.' She whispered. 'Everyone else does. I hate you!' she was shocked at how much anger she had put into the words.

Ron's face looked suddenly hurt. 'I don't laugh at you Luna. I think you're special' He said gently. 'I know you don't hate me. You know years ago they believed the moon made people crazy. Luna you're my moon and you've been driving me crazy. I can't say I love you Luna, I hardly know you. I just know I like to be around you. You make me feel special and wanted, like I matter. Maybe I do love you, I don't know. I thought I loved Hermione a while back, but now I realise it was only as a sister. You know she asked me to the ball, and I said no because I wanted to go with you. But in the end I didn't have the guts, so I paid that prat Dean to swap costumes. I've been dancing with you all night. I'm ashamed I couldn't ask you to go with me, I'm a Gryffindor I'm supposed to be brave. I guess the hat made a mistake. I'm finished now Luna, you can go. I'll understand if you hate me.' Ron looked fiercely down the floor, with a drained look on his face.

Luna who had been quiet so far, walked towards him; admiring how hansom he looked in the moonlight. She stopped a step away from him. 'Would you like to dance Ronald?'

His eyes looked up quickly, looking at hers which shone with happiness. He held her hand and steeped towards her, and they danced together in the moonlight.

------ ---------- -------- ------------------------------------ ----------------- --------- -------------

All done, hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you to all of my reviewers. If anyone was wondering, Neville won best costume, which was judged by Dumbledore. Lol hope everyone likes it, the ending was a bit fluffy.

See ya

---------------------------------Blue Cat 1----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
